Love triangle
by Annelise Lawliet
Summary: Después de un fatal suceso, Nelli lo ha olvidado casi todo..fue criada y protegida por los generales, y siendo el Corazón, debe ir a la Orden Oscura, donde conoce a Lavi y a Kanda, ella es "esa persona", pero Lavi también la ama..Lavi X Oc X Kanda NO YAOI
1. Trauma

Konnichiwa Minnaaaa!!!

Bueno, bueno, primero que nada:

1. Este es mi primer fic....por favor sean buenos

2. -Man, lamentablemente no es mío....¬¬

3. Ya lo leyeron en el summary, pero de cualquier forma, lo repito: NO HAY YAOI

4. Reviews, please!!!

Bien, ya que todo esta aclarado....les diré que soy muy generosa...así que subí dos capítulos en vez de solo este...así que disfruten!!!

Y POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS REVIEW!!!!!

Capítulo 1: Trauma

4 de julio de 1853, Munich, Alemania.

Una niña de 9 años, de cabello castaño cobrizo ondulado, largo hasta media espalda, con un liston rojo adornando su cabello, de estarura media, ojos color cafe rojizo, enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas negras, de piel color crema, mejillas de un bonito color de pétalos de cerezo, y boca color cereza silvestre, se encuentra celebrando el cupleaños numero 13 de su hermano mayor, con su madre y su padre. La familia vive en una casona antigüa, de estilo gotico-victoriano, toda la casa es blanca, blanca como la nieve, que, por alguna razon cae ese dia. Es un dia hermoso, sin el calor abrasador tan tipico del verano. Un toque refrescante que le alegra el dia a la familia Lawliet y sus allegados, que pasan ese dia con la familia para festejar al muchacho. Todo transcurre normal durante ese dia: el festejado es felicitado por todos, despues toma lugar un baile en el gran salón de la casa, luego el festin, lleno de los platillos favoritos del ahora señorito, y despues los regalos, la cena y la despedida de los invitados. Un dia perfecto para una familia perfecta, sin problemas económicos, ni familiares o de salud. Con una descendencia noble sin manchas, y una muy buena vida social...al menos para Maurice y su esposa Louisette, y el muchacho, Emmett Lawliet...ya que para la pequeña Anhelleis, las grandes masas, las fiestas, y todo evento o situación donde hubiera más gente de lo que ella consideraba normal era simplemente...un cliche, un aburrimiento, o un montón de hipócritas interesados, en el caso de las fiestas de sociedad y los eventos guvernamentales. Todo eso le parecia execivo, innecesario, fuera de lo que ella podía soportar...

Nelli, como era mejor conocida entre la gente que la estimaba, era el nombre con que ella se sentía más a gusto, porque Anhlelleis era todo aristocracia...y aristocracia iba de la mano con la aglomaración execiva de gente. A ella le gustaba traer el cabello largo y suelto, en vez de con esos pesados y exagerados peinados que todas las 'amigas' de su madre llevaban en el cabello, cual nidos gigantes de pájaros. No le gustaba usar vestidos, porque con ellos pareca una auténtica muñeca de porcelana, asi que la tenian que obligar a traerlos puestos. Nelli tenia todo lo que cualquier persona mataría (literalmente) por tener, pero no le gustaba ni una pizca. Ella prefería los lugares abiertos, sin techo, y, porsupuesto, sin gente. Al aire libre, con la naturaleza, y sin sol...ya que a pesar de todo, tenía una muy buena educación, y gracias a ella había aprendido a caminar en las sombras, donde los rayos del sol no alcanzaran su hermosa piel...a ella le gustaba de ese color, y sabía que si salía al sol directamente se tendría que despedir de su bonito tono.

Esa noche, más harta que nunca de la vida tan pomposa que llevaba, pidió con todas sus fuerzas que su vida cambiara..tener aventuras, no tener que usar vestidos, ni asistir a esas fiestas de la alta sociedad. Deseaba tener amigos de verdad, que la quisieran por como era y no por lo que tenía...deseaba ser una chica diferente, no normal...porque tampoco quería llevar una vida demasiado monótona...quería cambios en su rutina, más interesantes que las fiestas a las que su familia asistía cada dos o tres días.....

Y...para suerte y desfortuna de esta niña...su deseo se cumplió esa misma noche, mientras ella salía a pasear bajo las estrellas...

Volvió a la hora de siempre, para que nadie notara su ausencia, y noto algo extraño antes de entrar a la casa. Estaba demasiado silenciosa, más aún tomando en cuenta que esa noche, su familia, como todos los años, había organizado también, después de la cena con la aristocracia, una fiesta de cumpleaños que podían disfrutar los sirvientes de la casona. Muy, extraño, la música debería de escucharse desde hacía medio kilómetro, y las luces estaban todas apagadas...Nelli sintió de pronto un mal presentimiento, así que se acercó a la casa sigilosamante, solo para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Al acercarse más, comprobó lo que había creido antes...la casa estaba sumida en un silencio demasiado terrible, y las luces, siempre prendidas, estaban apagadas, por primera vez desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Si hubiera fallado la luz, entonces no habría problema, ya que las velas harían acto de presencia en lugar de las luces, y tampoco sería nada como para detener la fiesta y sumir a la casa entera en un silencio tan prolongado...ni siquiera se oian risas, o comentarios en murmullos, tampoco se oía el movimiento....

Nelli estaba nerviosa...le sudaban las manos, y sentía que debía entrar, pero un sentimiento dentro de ella la inquietaba y no permitía que la niña girara la perilla...se trató de convencer a sí misma que nada pasaba, que era una alucinación, y que apenas entrara comprobaría que todo estaba normal, que nada anormal había pasado en el interior de la casa, y se reiría de si misma cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontrara con alguna nueva excentricidad de sus padres...solo hasta ese punto estubo lo suficientemente lista para acercar la mano a la perilla de la puerta, y al momento de girarla, suspiró y se repitió para ella misma que todo era su imaginación.

Entonces abrió la puerta, y vió una imagen que la dejo petrificada...

Los niños, hijos de los sirvientes, estaban todos muertos: algunos descuartizados, otros degollados, algunos más parecían haber sido estrangulados...La niña retrocedió unos pasos, tapándose la boca para no dejar escapar un grito...con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder despegarlos de la mortífera escena....justo en ese momento recordó que no solo los niños y los sirvientes estaban en la casa....su padre, su madre y su hermano también estaban dentro antes de que ella se escabullera....

Tragándose su miedo, avanzó entre los cadavedres, con una lámpara en su mano, pasándola por los rostros, ansiando no ver los que ella buscaba....buscó durante horas...hasta que encontró el primero: era su madre, con el rostro aplastado y deformado contra el piso del pasillo principal, hasta quedar irreconocible...sabía que se trataba de ella por su vestido...demasiado elegante comparado con los de las demas...y a unos metros de ella, en la puerta del salón de baile...estaba su padre...o más bien sus ropas...llenas de polvo, al igual que otros a su alrededor...ropas sin dueño...rodeadas y rellenas de polvo...sin rastros de sangre..como había encontrado en casi todas la habitaciones en las que había buscado...entonces...entre todo ese polvo...encontró un cuerpo, aún moviéndose, y acerco la lámpara a su rostro, solo para ver como se llenaba de estrellas negras para después convertirse en polvo...como el que había en las ropas de su padre y la gente a su alrededor. Comprendió que no volvería a ver a sus padres nunca más...y a su mente llegó un último rostro...que aún no había encontrado, ni siquiera sus ropas...su hermano....

Recorrió toda la casa, llorando en silencio, mientras buscaba, una y otra vez, todas sin resultado alguno...si su hermano no estaba allí...tal vez...podría haber sobrevivido...tal vez Emmett había logrado escapar...pero.....¿a dónde? ¿Y si había salido a buscarla? Esa era una buena posibilidad...su hermano era el único que notaba sus ausencias, pero las callaba para que no se metiera en problemas.....el problema era que aunque Emmett estaba al tanto de sus escapadas, nunca le había dicho a donde iba...y el nunca se había molestado en seguirla, ni siquiera por curiosidad....

Se sumió por completo en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de las pisadas que se escuchaban cerca, en los pasillos...Nelli estaba en shock, sin un pensamiento en especial...solo imágenes...polvo...un rostro desfigurado aplastado contra el suelo...cuerpos descuartizados.....ua casa sin luces...el rostro de un muchacho vestido de fiesta...una mujer hermosa y elegante....un hombre guapo y alto...niños con rostros llenos de terror....mujeres y hombres en el suelo, sin moverse, empapados de sangre...de nuevo el rostro del muchacho...luego polvo de nuevo...un rostro de muñeca....el muchacho....trato de recordar su nombre...Emmett...si...ese era el nombre del muchacho...pero...¿para que quería saberlo?....¿que hacía allí?....Se levantó y camino como pudo hasta el cuerpo de su madre...sin poder recordarla claramente...y se acurruco junto a ella, sin importarle la sangre, el olor a muerte, o los cadáveres alrededor de ella....no veía nada de eso...solo polvo...y el paisaje estrellado del cielo...y de nuevo polvo...y una mujer desfigurada...el rostro de muñeca..¿de quien era ese rostro?......tenía mucho cansancio, y se abandonó al sueño....donde solo veia un corazón brillante, y una muñeca con alas en su espalda...un tatuaje en su cuello y su espalda...las alas...y de pronto todo volvió a la oscuridad....que la envolvió, sin dejarla salir...

- Niña, ¿estas herida?- dijo una voz femenina....

- ¿Dónde está Emmett? - preguntó la niña

- Debe ser alguno de sus familiares...se la pasa lamándolo...- contestó un hombre

- Emmett...Emmett...Emmett....

- Sufrió una gran pérdida...debe de haber quedado traumada...pobre chica...- siguió el hombre - Claud...¿qué hacemos con ella?

- No lo se Tiedoll...tal vez podríamos llevarla a Central a que la revisen...pero...mira esa marca...si es lo que creo que es...entonces sufrirá aún más....sería una carga abrumadora....

- Si...pero, ¿qué más podemos hacer?...si esto es inocencia...entonces no la podremos ocultar mucho tiempo...

- Si podríamos...¿no te das cuenta?...pasamos tan cerca tantas veces buscándo inocencia, y no sentimos reacción alguna, no hasta que le cambiamos esa ropa ensangrentada...

- En eso tienes razón..pero yo no puedo quedármela...no se como cuidar de una niña....y no creo que Ma-kun y Yuu-kun ayuden demasiado...y de hecho estoy por recoger a un tercero....

- No te preocupes...creo que yo podría cuidarla...

- Claud...¿estás segura?...¿crees que Winters....?

- Winters no tiene nada que ver con este asunto...y aunque viajamos juntos, estoy casi segura de que no se ofrecera a cuidarla...así que será como si estuvieramos nosotras solas...

- Bien...entonces ya está decidido, así que con tu permiso, me retiro...nos veremos pronto para poder ver a la niña...espero poder dibujarla alguna vez, sin esa expresión tan desolada en su carita....

- Eso espero yo tambien...buen viaje Tiedoll..

- Buena suerte Claud...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! Ya llegamos al final del primer capi!!!

Si les gustó, sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo!!! Y porfiiiis Reviews!!!!!! Los reviews motivan, Y no toman demasiado tiempo, ¿saben?....XD


	2. Regalo de cumpleaños

Aqui les dejo el segundo capi, disfrútenlo y.... Reviews please!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Regalo de cumpleaños

4 de febrero de 1859, Amsterdam, Holanda.

Esa mañana Claud Nine, Froi Tiedoll, Kevin Yeegar y Winters Sócalo habían acordado reunirse con Cross Marian en el hotel más caro de Amsterdam, para celebrar en 15vo cumpleaños de su protegida: Nelli Sócalo. Lo celebraban ese día no porque fuera ese, sino porque, a falta de recuerdos de Nelli, que solo recordaba su nombre y el de un Emmett (aunque no recorbada quien era), habían fijado la fecha el mismo día en que ella se había despertado, (después de mucho tiempo sin saber siquiera su nombre), diciendo que necesitaba encontrar a Emmett, y, al preguntarle su nombre la niña solo pudo responder: Nelli. Hasta la fecha era lo único en concreto de lo que se podía acordar, ademas de polvo y un rostro desfigurado. También ese día fue el p rimero que se veía al espejo después del incidente....llevándose un susto de muerte al encontrarse con el rostro de muñeca frente a ella, y Claud le tuvo que explicar que ese rostro era suyo, por más que la niña se negara. Froi Tiedoll en ese entonces ya tenía a sus tres aprencices: Yuu Kanda, Noise Marie y Daysia Barry, todos desconocedores de la existencia de Nelli, al igual que la Orden entera. Este hombre se empeñaba en dibujarla siempre que la visitaba, sin importar cuantos retratos de ella tuviera ya. Sus 'hijos' no habían visto esas imágenes aún, pero si las veían, Froi estaba dispuesto a mentirles si no le guardaban su secreto. Kevin Yeegar, el más dulce de todos, siempre que la iba a ver le traía dulces y regalos, pues adoraba a la niña, y por eso le había pedido a Tiedoll de favor que le diera un retrato de la niña, que siempre traía escondido en su uniforme. Claud cuidaba de la niña con devocón de madre, pues veía en la niña lo que no había perdido antes, y que ya no podía recuperar, Lau Jim jugaba con ella todos los días, dejando a Claud encantada de ver a la niña felíz, siempre era ella la más consentidora, y la protegía de los akuma como una leona a sus cachorros. Todos los días eran sonrisas y alegría para ella y Nelli, con la escepción de Winters...que si bien le había cogido cariño a la niña, lo demostraba muy a su modo....con sus chistes sarcásticos y de humor negro. Nelli se había acostumbrado ya a la actitud de Sócalo y la había guardado cariño, sabiendo que, de alguna forma, era recíproco. Cross Marian era el más divertido de todos...siempre generando las quejas de los demás generales por sus interminables cuentas, sus escapadas y su forma de tratar a la gente en general, lo cual le hacía tanta gracia que estallaba en risas, sacándoles de su enojo, para dibujar en sus rostros una sonrisa. Marian siempre le llevaba regalos caros, que, de alguna forma, conseguía. Él ya tenía en su custodia a Allen Walker, como un secreto para todos, igual que como pasaba con Nelli....ella era la única que sabía de la existencia de Allen, ya que Cross le platicaba de como se escabullía de sus problemas dejando a su 'estúpido aprendíz' a cargo de la situación. De vez en cuando, Nelli se reía de esas historias, pero sintiendo pena por Allen. Cross siempre lo llamaba 'estupido aprendíz', pero Nelli sabía que era lo mismo que lo que pasaba con Sócalo: los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que les tenían cariño.

Nelli los había echo más cercanos unos a otros, y los había echo sentir al borde de las lágrimas (con la escepción disimulada de Sócalo y Marian), cuando al agarrarles suficiente confianza y cariño los empezó a llamar su familia. Claud era su madre, Yeegar, Tiedoll y Cross eran sus tios...y Winters disimulaba muy bien lo a gusto que estaba con que Nelli lo llamara papá....

Volviendo al 4 de febrero, los cinco generales quedaron sorprendidos con el regalo que le pidió Nelli a Cross, pues si bien ella quería conocer a Allen, los demás generales no debían de enterarse de su existencia, al menos no aún. Así que simplemente le pidió que la llevara con él a la India, algo a lo que no pudo negarse, menos al ver los ojos de cordero que le hacía su 'sobrina'. Tiedoll, Yeegar, Winters y Claud le advirtieron cada uno a su modo a Marian que si algo le pasaba a la chica la pagaría...pero la amenaza que más le llegó fue la silenciosa con mirada de psicópata que le envió Sócalo antes de despedirse todos de la niña de sus ojos.

Habiendo llegado a la India, despues de un largo viaje en barco, Nelli pidió de favor a Cross que le presentara a Allen, pues tenía mucha curiosidad de verlo, y de preguntarle como le hacía para sacar a su tio de todos los problemas en los que se metía, y como era que costeaban sus deudas....pero Marian se negó rotundamente a presentarlos, para protegerla de su realidad...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Allen es demasiado tímido...y está trabajando para pagar las deudas...

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar, y lo tímido se le quita de seguro, seremos buenos amigos y....

- No, no puedes conocerlo

- ¿Ni siquiera de vista?

- Si eso incluye que él te vea, entonces es un no....

- Debe de haber una forma de verlo....por favor tio...

Y así a Cross se le ocurrió una idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: él quería ver un león de verdad....y Nelli quería ver a Allen...

- Allen, traéme un león

- ¿Un león? ¿Para qué?

- Quiero ver un león

- Entonces vaya a verlo usted

- Allen, quiero ver un león...traémelo

- ¿Y que pasa si me niego?

- (Mirada asesina) Traéme ese león ahora

- S..si señor

Y Allen salió a cazar un león....cuando lo logró atrapar, se lo llevó a su maestro para que lo viera

- Bien hecho, estúpido aprendíz

Detrás de una columna cercana, se encontraba Nelli, viendo a Allen con asombro...había capturado un león por un capricho de su tio...y quien sabe cuantas cosas más habría hecho por él....Nelli sintió gran admiración por ese chico de cabellos blancos que era perseguido por un furioso león...y se le escapó una risita al ver la cara asustada del chico....justo como había dicho su tio, ver a Allen en una situación así era de lo más divertido, eso lo tenía que admitir, aunque le daba pena verlo así.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estas satisfecha, Nelli?

- ¡Si! Gracias tio....tenías razón...Allen es muy gracioso...jajaja...

- Jajaja...me alegra que disfrutes el espectáculo...

- Lo aprecias mucho

- Claro que no

- Si, es como con papá...tal vez no lo demuestren, pero el cariño está allí...

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no por eso deja de ser un estúpido aprendíz...

- Si, pero es TU estúpido aprendíz

- Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente charla por hoy...vete a dormir

- Si, tio...buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Esa misma semana volvieron a Amsterdam para dejar a Nelli con Claud, que debía de estarla extrañando demasiado....Pero después de ese viaje, ni los generales, ni Allen, ni Nelli siquiera supieron más del general Cross Marian, al menos no aún...

Cuando Nelli llegó al puerto, se dió cuenta de que su tio Cross ya no estaba por ahí...lo busco por todo el barco....solo para llegar a la conclusión de que de nuevo se había escapado...la chica suspiró y recogió su equipaje, para salir a buscar a su madre entre la gente.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mamá!

- ¡Nelli, hija! ¡Al fin! Winters y yo te estuvimos esperando bastante tiempo...

- Lo siento mamá, es que el barco se retrasó un poco

- No te preocupes, hija, pero...¿viniste sola?

- Eh...no...es que el tio Cross...

- ...Se volvió a escapar...

- Si...de nuevo..

- Ese Cross nunca cambiará...bonito detalle dejarte sola al final...

- Ya sabes como es, mejor ya vámonos, papá debe de estar esperando

- Si, ya se había preocupado por que no llegaras

- A su modo, supongo

- Si, a su modo...pero dime, ¿que hiciste mientras estabas allá?

- Mmm...veamos..el tio me llevó a un hotel muy bonito, fuimos a nadar a un río, nos metimos al Ganges...vi un león de cerca, nos subimos a un elefante...y paseamos mucho por los bazares...mira lo que te traje...

Y Nelli sacó de una bolsita negra que traía un collar de plata con un sol de ámbar como dije...

- Hija...esta muy bonito...pero, ¿porqué un sol?

- Porque me alumbras la vida, mamá...gracias

Y dicho esto Nelli abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas y todo su cariño...no sabría que hacer si su madre no estuviera con ella...

Caminaron entre la gente que había en el puerto, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un Winters Sócalo de brazos cruzados, un gesto de desesperación en él...

- Vaya, al fin llegas, nos tuviste esperando demasiado

- Yo también te extrañe papá

- Está bien, estaba un poco preocupado...pero nada más...no es que te haya extrañado ni nada por el estilo...tuve tantas peleas que se me olvido que estabas fuera, así que no pasó nada...

- Mira, Winters, Nelli me trajo un collar de su viaje

- ¿Osea que solo te acuerdas de Claud? Hmp

- No te preocupes, papá...también te traje algo a tí..

- Eh...ah..ya lo sabía...no tenías que decirlo

- Jajaja..ya muéstraselo Nelli

- Si mamá...pero primero lo tengo que sacar...

De la misma bolsita negra de antes, Nelli sacó otro collar, esta vez uno ajustable, del que pendía un colmillo de tiburón bastante grande y afilado, lo suficiente como para cortar con un solo roce...

- Vaya...¿y cómo es que tu, la más torpe entre las torpes...has traído esto hasta aquí sin un solo rasguño?

- Pues con demasiada suerte...y bastante cuidado...

- Pues ese si que es un milagro...que Nelli Sócalo, la más torpe de las hijas adoptivas del universo no se halla cortado, ni raspado, o torcido o le haya pasado alguna clase de cosa típica de ella...eso si que es digno de documentarse....

- Papá...

- Winters...

- Está bien...ya vámonos..

- Bien

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí nuestra historia...subiré el sig. cap. en unos días, así que hasta luego!!!!


	3. Inocente Corazón

Hola de nuevo!!! Aquí vengo a subir un nuevo capi...^.^...bueno, pero antes que nada:

1. -Man lamentablemente no me pertenece.

2. Jeje...mi nick lo puse así porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa... n.n'

3. Capítulo dedicado a KawaiiSophie, que tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme un review!!! T.T...gracias!!!

4. Reviews Please!!!!!

Capítulo 3: Inocente Corazón

Era 16 de abril de 1859, el día en que Claud y Winters se llevaron el susto de su vida, cuando confirmaron sus sospechas sobre la existencia de inocencia parasitaria en su cuello....

Nelli había amanecido de lo más adolorida, su garganta le ardía, y no podía ni hablar...la habían llevado a diferentes doctores, que no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a la chica....y que se habían llevado una buena sorpresa al ver en el cuello de la muchacha un inmenso tatuaje con un corazón en el centro...dejando a los generales más preocupados de lo que ya estaban...

Froi Tiedoll y Kevin Yeegar ya estaban de camino al lugar en donde se estaban hospedando el par de generales con la chica...ansiosos de saber que era lo que estaba pasando con ella...esperando que no fuera lo que todos ellos creían que era...ojala no fuera la inocencia...porque si lo era, no podrían seguir protegiéndola como lo habían hecho hasta ese momento...

Llegaron cuatro horas después, a las cinco de la tarde, y se reunieron alrededor de la cama de la enferma, para esperar a ver alguna mejoría milagrosa...que no ocurría.

Para colmo de las cosas, a algún akuma se le paso por la cabeza atacar en ese preciso instante...causando la ira de los cuatro mayores, que no hubieran dudado ni un segundo en atacar, de no haber sido por una brillante luz rojo escarlata que provenía de su cuello...del cuello de Nelli, y que la cubrió por completo....cuando los generales pudieron reaccionar, el akuma ya estaba muerto....y unas plumas cubrían el suelo...plumas blancas como la nieve de aquel fatídico día, en que Anhelleis Lawliet perdió a sus padres, su casa...y a su hermano Emmett...sin recordarlos después del trauma de haber los visto a todos muertos en la casa...de no haber encontrado rastro alguno de su hermano....olvidándolo a él también...olvidando quien era y quien había sido los primeros nueve años de su vida...quedándose sólo con el apodo que tan misteriosamente había recordado un cuatro de febrero....

- No puede ser...no ella...

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Claud?

- Yo....no lo se...no puede ser...

- Es...inocencia, de eso no hay duda...

- Pero ese NO es el color de la inocencia común y corriente...esa es de color verde...

- ...Y esta es roja...roja brillante...

- Como el corazón...

- El corazón de la inocencia...¿nuestra Nelli?...no..

- Pero esto ya es inevitable...no podemos ignorar esto...tiene inocencia...y es parasitaria...tal vez si fuera tipo equipamento podríamos alejarla de todo esto, y mentenerla a salvo..

- Pero si ella es el corazón...entonces el Conde querrá venir por ella...

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- No lo se, Yeegar..tal vez ya es hora de llevarla a la Orden

- No...no podemos llevarla a la Orden...recuerden lo que pasó con Lenalee

- Pero Nelli ya no es una niña...no pasará lo mismo que con Lenalee

- Podríamos mantenerla en secreto..

- ¿En secreto? ¿Y cómo? La inocencia ya se ha activado...deben de haberla detectado

- ¿Mamá...que es la inocencia?

- ¡Nelli! ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Y tu garganta?

- Ya esta mejor...pero explíquenme por favor..¿qué es la inocencia?

- Nada importante hija...

- Papá...¿Me dijiste hija?...eso es serio...dijanme que esta pasando...y no me digan que nada, porque estas marcas brillaron hace apenas unos momentos...y eso no es nada normal...

Después de una larga charla con Nelli, los cuatro generales terminaron por contarle como la habían encontrado, y la causa de las muertes de todos en la antigua casona en la que la habían encontrado...también le explicaron que era la inocencia, y quienes eran ellos...Nelli no se sorprendió para nada con la plática...sabía que esos uniformes eran para algo...y Lau Jim no se le hacía una mascota normal...además de que había visto ya alguna vez cuando era pequeña, a su madre, Claud, acabar con uno de los llamados akumas para protegerla mientras 'dormía'....pero lo único que no le quisieron explicar era porque no la querían llevar a la Orden Oscura...ni que significaba que ella fuera el corazón....

-Pero tio...si tu mismo dijiste que de seguro ya saben que soy el corazón...entonces tengo que ir a la Orden Osc..

- Nada de eso..y menos sin entrenamiento...no sabes el peligro que correrías allí, con el Conde buscándote, y sin saber siquiera activarla a conciencia...es muy arriesgado, y no vamos a permitir que nada te pase.

- ¿Y entonces porque dejas que Yuu-kun, Ma-kun y Daisya-Kun se arriesguen tio Froi?

- E..eso es diferente...tu solo eres una pequeña...nuestra pequeña..y...y..

- ¿Y qué?...se supone que cuidas de todos ellos como si fueran tus propios hijos, aunque Yuu-kun no se deje mucho que digamos y Ma-kun sea tan chiismoso a veces...y que Diasya-kun sea taaan traviezo y los meta en problemas...¿no se supone que los quieres tanto o más que a mí?

- Sí...los quiero a los cuatro por igual...pero...

- Pero nada...voy a ir a la Orden...si no es ahora, será después...pero iré....así que primero tengo que entrenarme para poder invocarla a voluntad, ¿no?

- Pero...

- Pero nada...papá..mamá...tios...yo ya no soy más una niña pequeña a la que todos deben de cuidar..así que eso ya no cuenta como pretexto...tendrán que inventarse algo más creativo si quieren que pare..y dudo que lo logren...

- Muy bien...peo deberás prometerme que no harás nada arriesgado ni peligroso mientras te este entrenando...¿entendido?

- ¡Si, papá!

- Mientras entrenemos seré señor Sócalo

- ¡Sí, señor Sócalo!...¿cuando empezamos?

- Mañana en la mañana, así que tendrás que dormir muy bien hoy, porque terminaras muy cansada despues de cada entranamiento..

- Winters...¿que estas..?

- Shh...déjame hacer esto a mi manera Yeegar...si la niña quiere aprender a controlar su inocencia..lo hará...ya después veremos que hacer...

Y así, despues de esa tarde comenzaron los entrenamientos...que si bien al principio eran piadosos y retardados...comenzaron a adquirir dificultad conforme Nelli iba avanzando...pero teniendo que abandonarla poco a poco..comenzando con la muerte de Kevin Yeegar, luego la desaparición de Cross Marian......y el asunto del Arca y en Noé habitando y apoderandose poco a poco de Allen Walker...La seguían visitando..pero con poca frecuencia, para no levantar sospechas y seguir manteniéndola en el anonimato...pues si bien ya podía activar su inocencia...tenía la gran ventaja de que esta, activada o no, podía pasar desapercibida entre incluso los generales...como lo había hecho desde un principio...

Ella seguía entrenando, para tener cada vez una mejor y mayor sincronización, que aún le era desconocida, pero con la cual estaba insatisfecha...así que, aunque estaba al tanto de los hechos más relevantes de la Orden, la chica había decidido no aparecerse por ahí sin antes estar completamente preparada para luchar junto a los demás exorcistas...que anhlelaba conocer pronto.

Y hubiera seguido con su entrenamiento de no haber sido por que había perdido todo contacto con su familia, sin siquiera un gólem que le diera razón de su paradero...era demasiado extraño e inusual que no mandaran algún mensaje o la fueran a ver..o que siquiera e avisaran que no podían contactar con ella...

Esa fue la razón por la que Nelli Sócalo, de ahora 16 años, decidiera de la nada ir a 'ese' lugar y aparecer como si nada frente a las nuevas instalaciones de la Orden Oscura, en Paris, Francia...

Capítulo corto, lo sé, el próximo estará más largo, lo prometo.....lo subiré en unos días más, así que, hasta entonces!!!!

P.D: Por ahí abajo hay un botoncito que dice Review, no tardas mucho, y motivas al autor de un fic a seguir escribiendo...en serio, no quita tanto tiempo....XD


	4. Hevlaska

Bueno, me presento: soy Helena, la prima de Nelli Bookman, vengo a subir el próximo capítulo, porque Nelli se fue de vacaciones, y de verdad que me da flojera la computadora, así que de una vez lo pongo para que no se ponga histérica por el upload....

A tu salud, primita!!!

Ah, y dejen Reviews, la ponen muy contenta...¬¬...demasiado contenta...

Capítulo 4: Hevlaska

Nelli's POV

Ya no hay marcha atrás....supongo que ya era hora de que terminará mi entrenamiento y viniera aquí.....

- Disculpe, señor...- dije al hombre de cabellos largos y blancos que se encontraba a las puertas de la nueva Orden Oscura...pero sin obtener respuesta alguna...-....soy una exorcista y...me dijeron que debía de venir aquí para entrenar mi inocencia y...- el hombre solo se me quedo mirando fijamente...para después darme una cálida sonrisa y darme el paso..-..gracias..

Entre al gran edificio algo nerviosa...pues no conozco para nada el lugar...y no hay nadie por aquí a quien pedirle direcciones...de seguro que me voy a perder si no dejo un camino..- Inocencia..actívate...- susurré, dejando que mis alas tomaran su lugar en mi espalda, dejando caer una pluma cada metro que recorría...y si seguía perdida, o empeoraba la situación, tal vez alguien seguiría el rastro y terminaría por encontrarme...

Normal POV

- En serio...te digo que vi un ángel Jonnhy...

- Timothy...ya te dije que...¿un ángel?..

- Si, vi sus alas pasar por allá, pero no la quize molestar..

- ¿Un ángel?...¿En la Orden?...¿No es otra de tus bromas?

- Que n..

- ¡Jonnhy! ¡Hay un rastro de plumas por todo en pasillo!

- Te lo dije...

- Reever...¿y si lo seguimos?

- No creo..además...tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer todavía..

- Tienes razón...

- Oye...¿y Timothy?

- ¿Eh?

Timothy se encontraba siguiendo el rastro de plumas que había dejado el 'ángel' por su camino...y lo siguió por veintitrés pasillos, hasta que se encontró con Allen Walker, Lavi y Lenalee Lee, los primeros dos también seguían el rastro....mientras que Lenalee había ido por él para llevarlo a la oficina de Komui, por alguna nueva travesura que había hecho...el niño corrió a esconderse, dejando olvidado el rastro...

- Oye Lavi, tengo hambre...¿seguro que quieres seguir?

- Si, esto es interesante..

- Tal vez sean de alguna almohada...

- Puede ser.

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

- Claro...- el peirrojo siguió co su avance durante un rato más, hasta llegar a una habitación...que, al levantar la vista del suelo por primera vez...se dió cuenta que era la suya, y parecía estar abierta...- Esto es extraño...

El joven abrió su puerta estando alerta...tal vez era alguna treta de Timothy.....pero descubrió que ese no era el caso, cuando, al asomar su cabeza, encontró a una joven dormida sobre su cama, ahí donde acababa el rastro de plumas...la joven más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás...de cabello castaño cobrizo ondulado, suelto y largo hasta la cintura, de estarura media, ojos enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas negras, de piel color crema, mejillas del color de pétalos de cerezo, y labios cereza silvestre...parecía una muñeca viviente, de la cual no podía apartar su vista.

Se quedó contemplándola por bastante tiempo, perdiendo la noción, pero sin dejar de estar maravillado por su belleza..hasta que se movió para estirarse y luego abrir sus ojos...de un preciosísimo cafe rojizo...que se le quedaron viendo con total inocencia...y se levanto de la cama con bastante gracia, para abrir la boca y hablar...

- Lo siento..creo que esta es tu habitación- su voz sonaba como las campanillas de plata, para terminar de completar la perfección física de la joven...- soy Nelli...

- ...eh...yo..e...L..Lavi..- dijo el muchacho...sintiéndose por primera vez nervioso de verdad y sin palabras..

- Mucho gusto..siento mucho haberme dormido aquí...pero me perdí buscando a alguien...y la puerta estaba abierta, así que entre y me quede dormida...

- N...no hay problema...- de pronto se dió cuenta de algo...- Espera...¿eres nueva?

- Si, soy una exorcista, como tu

- Ah...¿cómo sabes que...?

- Una pequeña habilidad...etto...¿Lavi-san?- preguntó la chica, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera al oir su nombre...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías llevarme a ver al encargado?

- Claro...esto...y...que tipo de inocencia es la tuya...- esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero por alguna razón el muchacho le inspiraba confianza, aunque aún así le respondió...

- Yo...no debería de contarte, pero....

- ¿Uh?

- Llévame directo con Hevlaska

- ¿Con Hev...?¿Y tu cómo sabes...?

- Lavi-san...por favor...llévame con Hevlaska y no me hagas más preguntas...

Lavi's POV

- Lavi-san...por favor llévame con Hevlaska y no me hagas más preguntas...

- E..esta bien

Que chica tan más directa...pero..¿cómo rayos sabe de Hevlaska?...¿Y cómo supo que soy un exorcista?.....

Volteo a verla mientras me sigue a donde está Hevlaska...es tan hermosa....y su voz...

Recuerdo el instante en que la vi, dormida en mi cama, pacífica y tranquila, su cabello tan largo, y de seguro tan suave..su piel blanca como porcelana, tan sedosa que debe de ser....y sus labios...rojos como cereza..me pregunto si sabrán tan bien como se ven..y...¡espera un momento!..solo es una chica más...otra del montón, ¿no?...¿porqué raoys me intereso en ella?...si Panda se enterará..me sacaría de aqui y....

- ¿Lavi-san?- esa voz lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo...

- Eh...¡ah si!...ya llegamos...jejeje...

- Oh, gracias...etto...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías entrar conmigo?

- Si, claro

- ¿Lavi-kun?...¿que...?...ah...¿una nueva exorcista?

- Si, Nelli, el es Komui Lee...es el supervisor...

- Gusto en conocerlo, Komui-san, soy Nelli..Ross

- El gusto es mio...¿vienen con Hevlaska?

- Si, quien me envió aquí me dijo que fuera con Hevlaska a que revisara mi sincronización con la Inocencia - Dice Nelli...al parecer esta bien informada de lo que debe de hacer....

- Bien, acércate Nelli Ross...no tengas miedo - Le dice Hevlaska, aunque la chica no parece estar perturbada o asustada, como todos los que vemos a Hevlaska por primera vez...ella se acerca, activa su inocencia (unas preciosas alas blanco nieve como de ángel...de allí las plumas) y Hevlaska la levanta.... - Esto...no puede ser....

- ¿Qué pasa Hevlaska? - pregunta Komui algo preocupado...

- La inocencia que guardo está reaccionando a ella - Komui se queda helado, parece que sabe a donde va esto - ella...es el corazón, de eso no tengo duda... - ¡¿el corazón?! no puede ser posible...tengo que recordar esto o el abuelo...

- ¡NO! - grita Nelli, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando..- nadie debe saberlo...o Él se va a enterar....si todos comienzan a protegerme...Él...

- Ya se para donde vas, Nelli...pero esto es un hecho demasiado importante...no debemos callarlo...

- Ella tiene razón - intervine, sabiendo que ella tiene la razón...¡rayos!...aparte de hermosa, ¿inteligente?..cada vez es más perfecta...¡Dios!...¿que diablos estoy pensando?

- Explícate, Lavi - me ordena Komui

- Si toda la Orden se entera y comenzamos a protegerla, el Conde sospechará sobre ella; pero si esto se mantiene como un secreto...podríamos prepararnos para la batalla sin que él o los Noé traten de eliminarla...

- Entiendo...pero, ¿y qué si la atacan, sin que nadie sepa que es el corazón?

- Entonces, yo tomaré la responsabildad... - no puedo creer que haya dicho lo que acabo de decir....si el Panda se entera...

- Bien, decidido...tu cuidarás del corazón

- Acepto

- ¿Comenzamos con la lectura? - pregunta Hevlaska

- Cuando quieras - en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Nelli me había estado mirando todo el rato, pero dirigió su mirada hacia Hevlaska cuando comenzó con la lectura de sincronización

- 5%....14%....27%.....35%....58%.....77%.....97%.....99%....100%....+15%.....+37%....+58%...+96%....+97%...+99% sobre sincronización de 100%...

- Eso es imposible...¿o no?

- Bueno...no sabemos con certeza que esperar del corazón...al parecer tiene más de un nivel de sincronización...pero aún así..

- Aahhhh - bostezó Nelli antes de dormirse, aún en los bazos de Hevlaska...

- Tendrás un encuentro muy doloroso con una persona de tu pasado, que te dejara marcada, pero antes de eso, has venido a salvar a nuestros exorcistas de una amenaza que ellos desconocen, pero sufrirás a causa de dos de ellos en especial.

- Un futuro muy doloroso y algo complicado...tal vez fue bueno que se haya dormido antes de escucharlo....

- ¿Salvarnos? - dije yo...pensando en las palabras de Hevlaska...

- Lavi.. -

- ¿Si?

- Llévala a su habitación...

- Claro...eh...pero no tiene ninguna... - dije, haciendo que Komui volviera en sí

- Ah...si..hay una vacía entre la tuya y la de Kanda...llévala allí...

- Si

Y así...con alas y todo, lleve a un verdadero ángel cargando a su nuevo cuarto...que, la verdad...no parecía nada adecuado para ella, siendo tan bella...y muy liviana, debería decir....

La recosté en su nueva cama con cuidado de no dañarla, y, aunque sabía que mi misión ya había acabado, me quedé allí, contemplándola, maravillado por su belleza casi imposible..que la hacía verse más como ángel, hada, ninfa o diosa que como una humana común...y desde luego que no era para nada común....pensé en la intensidad con la que sus ojos rojizos me habían observado...y mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, tanto que me apanique pensando que ese ser tan maravilloso que dormía frente a mí se iba a despertar con el fuerte y alocado sonido. Eso no pasó, así que me tranquilicé como pude, tratanto de no recordarla, paro fallando en el intento...¿cómo puede una simple chica hacer que mi corazón latiera tan desenfrenado?... Bueno de simple no tenía nada, de eso estaba seguro...en ese momento las palabras de Hevlaska volaron a mi mente: "Tendrás un encuentro muy doloroso con una persona de tu pasado, que te dejara marcada, pero antes de eso, has venido a salvar a nuestros exorcistas de una amenaza que ellos desconocen, pero sufrirás a causa de dos de ellos en especial...."....¿a que se refería con eso?....

Ya hice mi trabajo, y ya me voy....

Puse el que me dijiste Nelli, y lo puse a tiempo y temprano, para que estes tranquila...si necesitas algo más, nomás llámame...y gracias por las clases de natación...en serio las necesitaba...=)

Reviews, por favor

Helena fuera...XD


	5. Sueño, canción y ensalada de frutas

Capítulo 5: El sueño, la canción y la ensalada de frutas

Nelli's POV:

Recorro los pasillos de la Orden, que parecen interminables....me siento ansiosa por llegar ....pero ¿a donde?...sigo avanzando por los pasillos, sin nadie cerca....debe de ser demasiado extenso por aquí....o tal vez haya llegado a la hora de los entrenamientos, o la de la comida...¿porqué me siento tan ansiosa?...veo una silueta que se acerca a mí...la reconozco: es mamá, con Lau Jim en su hombro..se acercan a mí para abrazarme, pero por alguna razón paso de largo, y sigo mi avace...este lugar parece más un laberinto que una organización importante...¿les gustan los laberintos?...¿o es que les gusta que los nuevos se pierdan?...preguntándome esto, sigo caminando, y esta vez me encuentro con el tio Froi, pero lo ignoro también...¿estoy buscando entonces a mi padre?...la respuesta llega a mi minutos después...no..tal vez quiera llegar primero con Hevlaska...así queme dirigo a donde se encuentra ella...pero al abrir la puerta reviso la habitación, buscando algo..que por lo visto no hay aquí, y me retiro...¿Komui-san?...¿es eso lo que estoy buscando?...no lo creo...¿que hay del aprendíz de mi tío Cross?...no..tampoco quiero eso...me quedo parada en medio un exageradamente gran pasillo lleno de puertas, para aclarar mi mente...¿que quiero encontrar?...después de pensarlo unos minutos, caigo en cuenta de que no estoy esperando encontrar solamente, también quiero que me encuentren, pero ¿quién?....

Me siento en el piso, y me hago un ovillo, estoy desesperada y ya no se que hacer.....no logró saber que estoy esperando, y las lágrimas, que hace bastante tiempo que no había visto, caen de mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas...la soledad y la tristeza me embriagan, y mis lágrimas siguen cayendo silenciosamente...¿qué no hay nadie cerca?...

Siento una mano fuerte pero suave en mi hombro, y me doy la vuelta, asustada..descubro a un joven pelirrojo, con un parche en el ojo derecho, y el izquierdo de un cautivante color esmeralda..parece preocupado, y aliviado al mismo tiempo...

- ¡Aquí estabas!..te he estado buscando...¿estás bien?

De pronto me siento aliviada, pues de alguna forma su precensia me reconforta...y hace que mi pecho se sienta cálido...lo abrazo aún con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, pero estas lágrimas son diferentes...son lágrimas de alegría que, de alguna manera, él trajo con su precensia...

- No te preocupes, estoy aquí para protegerte...todo esta bien...

- Lavi - digo en un suspiro de alivio

- Siempre voy a estar aquí, junto a tí - al pronunciar estas palabras, una nueva oleada de calor recorre mi pecho, acompañada de fuertes y resonantes latidos desenfrenados...¿podrá oirlos?...

- Lavi - repito, en susurros - Lavi - me doy cuenta de que cada vez que pronunció su nombre, lo hago como si estuviera envuelto en caricias...¿se dará cuenta de eso?

La imagen se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, lentamente, pero sigo sintiendo calidez en mi pecho...¿qué se supone que es esto?...debería preguntarle a mamá...o al tió Froi.........Poco a poco me voy despertando...¿desde cuando estoy dormida?..¿cuándo me dormí?....siento algo suave debajo de mi, ¿una cama?¿quién me trajo?...El rostro de Lavi viene de inmediato a mi mente, de nuevo los latidos.....¿qué rayos me está pasando?...

Abro los ojos lentamante, para encontrarme con un ojo esmarelda y un parche...veo bien el rostro, y veo que Lavi esta aquí, con un leve sonrojo, y me pregunto por que será...¿habré vuelto a hablar en sueños?...¡hay no!...todo menos eso, por favor...eso no....

Me incorporo, y enfoco bien la vista, estoy en una habitación, pero no es la de Lavi, sin embargo él esta aquí...vuelvo a verlo, y de pronto siento un calor abrasador en mis mejillas...

- Lavi... - digo su nombre a propósito, para verificar no haber dicho su nombre en sueños, el reacciona con un mayor enrojecimiento en su cara...así que sí había pronunciado su nombre, genial...

- Eh..¿si? - dice el nervioso

- ¿Tu me trajiste aquí?

- Si, eh...esta es tu habitación.. - me responde, aun con nervios, y sin haber disminuido su rubor, recuerdo lo que pasó en la sala de Hevlaska y le sonrío

- Gracias por todo - le digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo

- De nada - me responde también, aunque algo mortificado..¿tendría que ver eso con su promesa?

- Sabes, no tienes porque hacer lo que dijiste...yo puedo cuidarme sola...

- ¿Y porqué no?

- Tu voz...parece como si estuvieras haciendo algo que no debes de hacer.... - veo como su cara muestra sorpresa...entonces estoy en lo correcto

- ¿A quién le importa que quiera el viejo Panda...?

- ¿Viejo Panda?

- Mi abuelo...cuando lo veas verás de que hablo..

- Jajajajaja...¿parece un panda?

- Vaya que si - dice Lavi, con brillo en los ojos al contestar...

- Y tu lo quieres mucho - deduje

- Si, es mi única familia.. - dijo, sin imnutarse al hacer la afirmación - ¿Y tu, tienes familia?

- Algo así - dije, pensando en los generales - En realidad, no son mi familia verdadera, pero, son lo más parecido a una familia que yo recuerde... jajaja... - me río, recordando las peleas entre mis tíos, la cara de fastidio de mamá, y el mal humor de papá... - son más de lo que puedo pedir

- Y los extrañas - dice él ahora, no era una pregunta

- En realidad no, los extrañaba, pero... - dudé un momento - ..Lavi, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?

- Si, claro...¿porqué? - me pregunta extrañado

- Yo...me gustaría tener alguien en quien confiar, algo así como un amigo... - digo nerviosa

- Pues aquí me tienes, estoy abierto a cualquier confesión...de asesinato si quieres... - dice en forma de broma, me río

- Bien, pero no le cuentes a nadie, ¿entendido?

- Claro y fuerte

- Bueno, la cosa es que...mi familia...está aquí, en la Orden...o eso se supone...

- ¿Ah, si?...espera...¿cómo que se supone?¿es que no estás segura?

- No mucho, de hecho vine para ver porque no se han comunicado conmigo...estaba preocupada...y luego eso de que el tío Cross desapareció...

- ¿T..tío Cross?...¿Cross....el general Cross Marian? - me pregunta algo nervioso...

- Si, ese...me preocupé mucho, aunque siendo como es, de seguro está sano y salvo en algún lugar...y de seguro que no piensa volver...pero de aguna forma duele, como cuando el tío Kevin murió... - dije, con tristeza en la voz, recordando a mi buen tío Kevin...lo quería tanto....suspiré..

- ¿Tío Kevin?¿Yeegar?¡¿Kevin Yeegar y Cross Marian con tus tíos?! - dice, cada vez más nervioso

- Y también Froi...lo extraño mucho...pero quiero ver a mamá y a papá primero...¿sabes si están por aquí? - le pregunto

- Con mamá y papá...¿de casualidad no te refieres a la general Claud Nine y a Winters Sócalo? - dice, al borde de una crisis nerviosa

- Si, ellos mismos...¿están aquí, en la Orden?

- Si, claro que están....espera...

- ¿Mmm?

- Si ellos son tus padres....¿porqué le dijiste a Komui que te llamas Nelli Ross?

- Mentira - respondí con naturalidad - Mi nombre es Nelli Sócalo

- Wo..wo...oye...si los generales sabían que eres el corazón...? - comenzó

- ¿Porqué me ocultaron?

- Si

- Francamente nunca lo entendí, pero supongo que me quieren demasiado...el tío Kevin murió protegiéndome del Conde...el siempre supo que yo soy el corazón...pero aún así se lo calló, igual que los demás...

- Entonces, todos los generales o sabían..

- Sí...y francamente no creo que se alegren mucho de que haya venido hasta aquí...

- Supongo que no..después de haberte mantenido en secreto, creo que les resultará frustrante...

- Eso creo yo también - respondo, con un suspiro...

- Esto...¿ no te importa que te haga una pregunta personal? - me pregunta, con rubor nuevamente

- No, creo...¿de qué se trata? - le pregunto nerviosa, esperando que no se trate de mi sueño

- Esto...no se como empezar....esto...que estabas...?

- ¿Soñando? - le digo, completando nuevamente su frase...es raro, pero también divertido

- S..si...tu, estabas hablando dormida...y...

- ¿Qué dije? - le pregunto, sintiendo como subía la sangre a mis mejillas

- Decías...mi nombre, y me pediste que no te dejara sola...por un momento pensé que estabas despierta...

- ¿Estubiste aquí todo el rato?

- Si..lo siento

- No hay problema..de cualquier forma, lo hiciste

- ¿El qué?

- Quedarte...no te fuiste...ni en mi sueño, ni mientras dormía, gracias - de verdad que estoy agradecida, aunque de verdad no se porque...eso también tendré que preguntárselo a mamá...

- No hay de que, cuando quieras

- Jajaja, claro - Es sorprendente lo fácil que este Lavi, un casi completo extraño, lográ que esté contenta y en confianza..trato de recordar la última vez en que me había sentido tan felíz...cuando no había akumas, ni inocencia, ni muertes de por medio...cuando podía reír y cantar para ellos...me doy cuenta de que quiero cantar, como en aquellos tiempos..cuando improvisaba para mi familia, dejando que la canción y su ritmo fluyeran espontáneamente a travéz de mí...

When the twilight sets in here,

I'll be singing with my heart

'Till the ice melt off of you

And the warm fills your inside

¿Will you do the same for me?

¿Will you be my savior now?

'Cause my soul feels just like fading

And my heart is turning black

¿Will you aways be with me?

¿Will you turn my roses red?

¿Will you be the one that I want?

¿Will you feel the same for me?

'Cause my heart wants to be saved

And my soul wants to be raised

¿Will my ice be ever melted?

¿Will I ever be for real?

I want you to stay with me

I want you to sing for me

I want you to melt my cold heart

And our breahtes to be like one

*Cuando el crepúsculo se ponga

Estaré cantando con el corazón

Hasta que el hielo se derrita fuera de tí

Y el calor llene tu interior

¿Harías lo mismo por mí?

¿Serías mi salvador ahora?

Porque mi alma se siente como desapareciendo

Y mi corazón está volviéndose negro

¿Estarás siempre conmigo?

¿Convertirás mis rosas a rojo?

¿Serás el único que yo quiera?

¿Sentirás lo mismo por mí?

Porque mi corazón quiere ser salvado

Y mi alma quiere ser alzada

¿Podré alguna vez mi hielo ser derretido?

¿Podré alguna vez ser real?

Quiero que te quedes conmigo

Quiero que cantes para mí

Quiero quue derritas mi frío corazón

Y nuestros alientos se hagan como uno

- Que..hermoso.. - me dice Lavi, yo me sonrojo

- Gracias, yo...siempre que estoy felíz, felíz de verdad, me dan ganas de cantar - confieso algo apenada

- Tu voz es hermosa...como tú.. - me dice como ido...yo lo miro con los ojos abiertos, y con un, de nuevo creciente, rubor en mis mejillas...

- Lavi - es lo único que atino a decir, mi corazón, de nuevo, comenzó a latir demasiado rápido

- Eh...yo...solo...jajaja...eh... - parece que el pobre ya no sabe que decir...jajaja...

- No te preocupes, Lavi...además...yo creo que eres lindo... - confieso...de pronto, sin haberlo pensado...soy una idiota - Amm...por cierto...Lavi..¿Podrías llevarme a la cafetería?...tengo un poco de hambre...

- Oh, por supuesto..de hecho, yo tampoco he comido, si quieres podemos sentarnos en la misma mesa - me ofrece

- Por favor, seré hija de los generales, pero no conozco a nadie más... - sin contar a Allen Walker, por supuesto

- Pues vamos entonces - y se levantó del suelo (no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado), para abrirme la puerta, como todo un cabellero, me levanto de mi nueva cama, y salgo por la puerta, el la cierra después de salir, y lo sigo por lo que, como en mi sueño, parece un laberinto infinito, tratando de memorizar el camino al comedor...cuando llegamos, el salón estaba completamente lleno..y, para vergüenza mía, todos se quedan mirándome...deseo que la tierra me trague, pero Lavi pasa entre la gente como si nada, y yo le sigo hasta una pequeña abertura en la pared...

- ¡Hola Jerry!

- ¡Lavi! Pensé que no tenías hambre, siempre vienes a comer a la misma hora...

- Oh, lo siento, es que me encontré con esta chica, es una nueva exorcista, se llama Nelli Ross - dice Lavi, dando mi falso nombre al, al parecer, chef de la Orden

- ¡Oh! - exclama Jerry al asomar su cabeza por el mostrador - ¡Bienvenida, hermosa! ¡Pero mira nomás! ¡Qué chica tan más bonita! ¡Pareces una muñeca, cariño! - me sonrojo, de nuevo - Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa conmigo?, se supone que debo de alimentarlos...¿qué vas a querer, Lavi?

- No lo se, lo que sea que no tenga que ver con Wasabe..

- ¿Qué te parece esto? - Jerry saca del mostrador una charola con lo que parece pescado frito, patatas, y una guarnición completa, junto con una bebida y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate

- ¡Delicioso!, ¡Gracias!

- De nada, cariño, de nada - los dos voltean la mirada hacia mí - ¿Y tu, querida?¿Qué vas a querer?

- Cualquier cosa que no tenga carne ni tomate me va bien, gracias

- ¿Vegetariana? - pregunta Jerry

- Si - le respondo

- Es muy raro ver personas vegetarianas, de hecho, mi niña, eres la primera que conozco, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo preparar lo que sea...

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!...bueno, me gustaría una ensalada de frutas

- ¿De cuáles, preciosa?

- Mmm...cerezas, frambuesas, fresas, sandía, arándanos y moras, por favor

- ¿Te gustan las frutas rojas?

- Si, son mis favoritas, en especial las cerezas, frambuesas y sandía

- Pues te prepararé algo especial para la cena, querida...te va a encantar - me dice al tiempo que me entraga mi ensalada, con lechuga obviamente, y un jugo que parece de frambuesa...

- ¡Se ve muy bien, gracias!

- De nada, muñeca, y bienvenida a la Orden - me dice con un tono de verdadero gusto...Jerry me cae bien

Sigo a Lavi hasta una mesa, donde hay una enorme pila de platos, dos mujeres, y cinco hombres, él se sienta, y me siento juto a él....


	6. Explicaciones

Minna! Perdón por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo...T.T...no hay excusa!...así que hice el cápitulo más largo...espero que lo disfruten...

Y dejen Reviews!

Capítulo 6. Explicaciones.

Normal POV

Lavi y Nelli se sientan juntos a la mesa con siete completos extraños para la recién llegada, de los cuáles seis la miran con curiosidad.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Saluda Lavi alegremente a sus compañeros. - Les presento a Nelli Ross, es una exorcista recién llegada. Nelli, estos son, Lenalee Lee, la hermana de Komui...

- Hola, gusto en conocerte. - La saluda Lenalee con una cálida sonrisa. Nelli solo le sonrie y asiente con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Miranda Lotto...

- Ho..hola...mucho gusto, Nelli-chan. - La saluda la tímida mujer.

- Chaoji Han...

- Mucho gusto.

- Alystair Krory...

- Hola...un placer - Responde tímidamente el hombre.

- Mucho gusto, Krory-san, Miranda-san, Lenalee-san, Chaoji-san.

- Y ellos son...

- Noise Marie, Allen Walker, y Yuu-Kanda, ¿no es así? - Termina Nelli por Lavi, haciendo que todos sus compañeros de mesa la miraran con asombro. Kanda, por su parte, la miró fijamente con la boca abierta, como si de una aparición se tratara. Lavi notó esto e hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Kanda nunca había mirado a nadie de esa manera tan extraña, ¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué a ella?¿Acaso ya se conocían?¿Porqué Nelli sabía el nombre de los tres? Esa era una respuesta que todos en la mesa esperaban.

- Etto...si, así es..pero...¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres? - Pregunta un desconcertado Allen.

- Ah, eso...es que... - Nelli trata de inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creible, y rápida, pero, para su fortuna, es salvada por...

- ¿Nelli? - La chica vuelve su mirada hacia el lugar de su emisor, encontrando su mirada con la de unos muy sorprendidos Claud y Winters. - Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? - Pregunta su madre acercándose a su hija, seguida del general. Lavi, al recordar que la relación entre los generales y la chica debía ser un secreto, se paró frente a Nelli para armar una finta.

- General Nine, General Sócalo, ¡que gusto verlos por aquí! - comenzó Lavi con su actuación. - Veran, tenemos una nueva compañera de armas, acaba de llegar hoy, la señorita _Ross _es la alumna de la que me habían contado una vez, ¿no?

Los generales, aunque un tanto sorprendidos por el conocimiento de la situación del pelirrojo, le siguieron el juego al ver sus intenciones.

- Ah, si, Nelli es nuestra alumna, pero... -

- No esperábamos que llegaras _tan_ pronto querida - Terminó Claud.

- Siento no haber avisado de mi llegada maestros, pero por _alguna _razón no he podido contactarlos, además, estaba preocupada ya que teníamos contacto frecuente. - Explicó la chica mientras jugaba con Lau Jim, quien la había echado de menos. En verdad había estado de lo más preocupada por no haber tenido noticias de su familia en mucho tiempo. Había temido que hubieran compartido el mismo destino que su tío Kevin, pero el ver a sus padres frente a frente era todo un alivio para su alma.

- Lo siento, querida, pero hemos tenido muchos problemas ultimamente, y... -

- No importa ahora. Me alegra saber que estén a salvo. - Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, mientras reprimía el deseo de abrazarlos fuerte y llorar entre sus brazos. - Llegué hace sólo unas horas, pero ya he ido a con Hevlaska para revisar mi sincronisación, y también se me ha asignado una habitación.

- ¿Ya fuiste con Hevlaska? ¿Entonces ya saben qué...? - Preguntó alarmada Claud.

- Si, ya saben que soy de _corazón _frágil, maestra. - Respondió calmadamente su hija, dejando en claro con sus palabras y su tono que los demás sabrían la verdad a medias. - Por eso le encargaron a Lavi que me cuidase. - Sentenció. La mujer miró incrédula al joven, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente, como dándole a entender que el asunto permanecería en las sombras.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias, Lavi, como ya sabes, mi alumna es de salud algo fráfil, así que solo trata de que no le de un _ataque_ al corazón, ¿si? -

- No, por supuesto que no, prometí cuidarla, y así lo haré. - Respondió con determinación el aludido.

- Nelli, ¿has terminado de comer? - Pregunta Claud a su niña.

- Si, claro. ¿Quieren que hablemos? -

- Creo que eso será lo mejor, vamos. - Contesta Winters.

- Si - Dice la chica, se voltea a ver a sus compañeros, y se despide - Nos vemos luego.

Los tres se marchan a conversar a la sala de los generales. Allí se encontraba Froi, quien estaba ocupado trabajando en algún nuevo cuadro. Nelli, al verlo, corre hacia él y lo abraza.

- ¡Tío Froi! ¡Tío Froi! - Dice casi al borde de las lágrimas. El hombre, aunque sorprendido de verla, la abraza.

- Mi querida niña, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, pero ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Eso mismo le pregunté yo - Dice Claud.

- Lo siento tanto, mamá, papá, tío...pero...estaba muy preocupada por ustedes. No hicieron contacto de ninguna manera, y el Tío Cross desapareció. De seguro debe de estar bien, pero, aún así, tenía miedo de que les pasará lo mismo que al Tío Kevin. Por eso vine hasta aquí, para saber si estaban bien. Además, no pueden mantenerme para siempre entre las sombras. Ya no soy una niña indefensa, y tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir, como todos ustedes. -

Los generales solo la observaron en silencio. Sabían que el día llegaría en cualquier momento, incluso aunque no lo quisieran. Aquella criatura indefensa que habían encontrado tiempo atrás ya había comenzado a convertirse en una joven independiente. Había tomado la decisión de unirse a la Orden hacía un tiempo, y ahora era el momento de hacerlo. Sócalo suspira y habla después de unos minutos.

- Bien, si eso es lo que decidiste, que así sea - Nelli le sonrie. Sabía que su padre entendería. - Pero, ¿por qué has dado un nombre falso?¿Es que acaso te averguenzas de tu padre? - Pregunta con rudeza.

- ¡No! No, para nada... -

- ¿Entonces qué? -

- Ustedes me han mantenido entre las sombras para protegerme de mi destino durante mucho tiempo. Si hubiera dado mi nombre, de seguro los habrían interrogado, y eso les causaría problemas. No quiero que los castiguen por mi culpa. - Responde la chica. - Jamás me avergonzaría de mi familia, mucho menos después de todo lo que han pasado. -

- Te creemos cariño - Dice Claud. - Pero dime, ¿cómo te fue con Hevlaska? -

- ¿Hevlaska? ¿Has ido con Hevlaska, y sin nosotros? - Pregunta Froi.

- Si, lo siento, creo que eso fue un poco precipitado, pero ya todo está bajo control, no se preocupen, verán, cuando llegué, me perdí en los pasillos...-

- Típico -

- ¡Winters! - Le reprime Claud.

- Ya, ya...sigue, niña -

- Si, bien, me perdí en los pasillos, así que dejé un rastro de plumas detrás de mí para que, si no encontraba yo a alguien, alguien me encontrara a mí. Bien Seguí caminando y comenzé a sentirme cansada. Caminé un poco más hasta que encontré una habitación abierta y entré. No había nadie, así que me recoste en la cama, y me dormí. Luego supe que la habitación era la de Lavi, y después de hablar un poco le pedí que me llevara con Hevlaska...depués...

Flashback...

- ¿Lavi-san?-

- Eh...¡ah si!...ya llegamos...jejeje...

- Oh, gracias...etto...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías entrar conmigo?

- Si, claro

- ¿Lavi-kun?...¿que...?...ah...¿una nueva exorcista?

- Si, Nelli, el es Komui Lee...es el supervisor...

- Gusto en conocerlo, Komui-san, soy Nelli..Ross

- El gusto es mio...¿vienen con Hevlaska?

- Si, quien me envió aquí me dijo que fuera con Hevlaska a que revisara mi sincronización con la Inocencia -

- Bien, acércate Nelli Ross...no tengas miedo...esto...no puede ser...

- ¿Qué pasa Hevlaska? -

- La inocencia que guardo está reaccionando a ella. Ella...es el corazón, de eso no tengo duda... -

- ¡NO! Nadie debe saberlo...o Él se va a enterar...si todos comienzan a protegerme...Él...

- Ya se para donde vas, Nelli...pero esto es un hecho demasiado importante...no debemos callarlo...

- Ella tiene razón -

- Explícate, Lavi -

- Si toda la Orden se entera y comenzamos a protegerla, el Conde sospechará sobre ella; pero si esto se mantiene como un secreto...podríamos prepararnos para la batalla sin que él o los Noé traten de eliminarla...

- Entiendo...pero, ¿y qué si la atacan, sin que nadie sepa que es el corazón?

- Entonces, yo tomaré la responsabildad... -

- Bien, decidido...tu cuidarás del corazón

- Acepto

- ¿Comenzamos con la lectura? -

- Cuando quieras -

- 5%...14%...27%...35%...58%...77%...97%...99%...100%...+15%...+37%...+58%...+96%...+97%...+99% sobre sincronización de 100%...

- Eso es imposible...¿o no?

- Bueno...no sabemos con certeza que esperar del corazón...al parecer tiene más de un nivel de sincronización...pero aún así..

- Aahhhh -

Fin del Flashback.

- Y eso es todo lo que sucedió..que yo recuerdo.. -

- ¿+99%? - Pregunta Claud. - No pensé que el corazón tuviera otro tipo de sincronización. -

- Eso significa que...¿Nelli es una general? -

- No lo creo Froi...Walker aún no ha sido nombrado -

- ¿Allen es un general? -

- Algo así, querida - Responde Claud.

- Vaya... -

- Entonces, ¿Lavi-kun es el encargado de cuidarte? - Pregunta Froi.

- Si, al parecer si...ustedes, Hevlaska, Komui y Lavi son los únicos que saben la verdad de mi Inocencia. -

- Bien, creo que con esto ya estamos todos al tanto de la situación, señorita Ross - Habla Winters.

- Si, maestro, eso es todo - Responde la chica.

- Entonces, te llevaré con Jhonny para que te tome las medidas del uniforme. - Dice Claud.

- Claro, mamá -

Las dos salen de la habitación y unos minutos después llegan con Jhonny.

- Así que esta es nuestra nueva exorcista - Dice.

- Si señor, mi nombre es Nelli Ross - Se presenta.

- Bien, los dejaré solos, tengo un asunto que hablar con Komui - Dicho esto, la general se marcha, dejando a Nelli con Jhonny.

- Veamos...ya tengo las medidas..ahora, como ya has visto, el uniforme de los exorcistas es diferente en cada uno de ellos, ya que cada uno es diseñado inspirándome en la personalidad del exorcista. Así, todos están más a gusto con el suyo. - Explica Jhonny.

- Oh, ya veo - Dice Nelli.

- Así que te haré algunas preguntas para saber que tipo de uniforme te sentaría mejor -

- Me parece bien -

- Primero, cuéntame algo de tí que sea carácteristico, alguna curiosidad -

- Bueno...soy vegetariana, y me gustan mucho los espacios al aire libre...no me gusta mucho el sol, y...¡ah si!...me hice un tatuaje en el cuello, mira... - Le dice, y le muestra a Jhonny la marca de la inocencia, que, tal y como ella había dicho, parecía un tatuaje...una coartada perfecta para cubrir a su Inocencia.

- Wow...es muy bello...si quieres puedo diseñar algo que haga que se vea - Sugiere el científico.

- ¡Genial! Eso suena muy bien. -

- Gracias, bueno, siguiendo con las preguntas...¿clima y estación preferidas? -

- Lluvioso, sin truenos, y el otoño o invierno están bien -

- ¿Signo zodiacal? -

- ¿Acuario? -

- ¿Flor y animal preferidos? -

- Lirios y azucenas...y tigres siberianos y escorpiones...tuve uno de mascota una vez.. -

- ¿En serio? Bien...¿color? -

- No me gustan el rosa ni el dorado..el amarillo muy poco...los que me agradan son negro, púrpura, azul oscuro, rojo oscuro y blanco. -

- ¿Con qué tipo de prenda te sientes más a gusto? -

- Me gustan las faldas solo si tienen algo abajo...y los vestidos o blusas de corsé me parecen lindos... -

- ¿Qué tal los zapatos? -

- No me gustan los tacones...soy algo torpe, y suelo tropezar. -

- Ya veo..y ¿Qué tipo de arma anti-Akuma tienes? - La pregunta la toma un poco desprevenida.

- Son un par de alas, sus plumas tienen filo y un veneno especial para los Akuma, si llegaran a tocar algo más no harían daño alguno. Además, puedo formar un escudo a mi alrederor y extenderlo todo lo que quiera, fuera del escudo nadie puede verme, ni sentirme, incluso podrían pasar por él como si no hubiese nada allí, como un fantasma. Es muy útil tomando en cuenta mi salud. - Le cuenta...lo último siendo una mentira, tenía que cubrir cada espacio de su historia para que nadie la descubriera.

- ¿Tu salud? - Pregunta Jhonny preocupado.

- Si, tengo un corazón algo frágil...pero nada muy grave. - Miente de nuevo.

- Lo siento..-

- No importa. - Le sonrie.

- Bueno, creo que tengo lo que necesito..tendré tu uniforme listo para antes de la cena. -

- Gracias, Jhonny. - Le daba pena mentirle a Jhonny, que le había caído bien, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Salió de aquel lugar y se encontró con Allen en el camino a su habitación.

- ¡Hola Nelli! - La saluda.

- ¡Hola, Allen! - Le saluda.

- Creo que aún me debes una explicación, ¿no? - Le recuerda.

- Ah, si...eso...es muy simple...la maestra Claud me habló de tí una vez...y escuché de los tres otra vez cuando conocí al general Tiedoll. Él tenía algunos retratos suyos, y me los mostró. Eso es todo. - No todo era una mentira...su tío si le había mostrado algunos cuadros de ellos, ya que, si bien no había podido presentárselos en persona, lo hizo en imagen.

- Oh, entiendo...perdona, es solo que tenía curiosidad. - Contesta apenado el peliblanco.

- No te preocupes, es normal, tanto como nuestro gran apetito...jajaja -

- ¿Cómo..? -

- Tu mano...es Inocencia parasitaria, como la mía - Le responde la chica. - De hecho, estaba pensando en volver a la cafetería...tengo mucha hambre... -

- ¿La cafetería?...¡NO!... - Grita un alarmado Allen.

Bueno, hasta aquí nuestra historia...sigan en sintonía y esperen al siguiente!

Matta ne!


End file.
